An Elvish love story
by mjg43
Summary: Tauriel and Legolas meet each other at young age. A great friendship is formed. Follow their lives during their time in Mirkwood, how they spend time together, how they deal with problems. And what if it's more than friendship? Need help with writing the next chapter... Does anyone know what I can write next?
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Hi everyone, yes, it's me with another Hobbit fanfic. This one is about Legolas and Tauriel (ok, my other story is about them too). I still don't know if I should make a one-shot of it, or a multiple chapters story. This first chapter is about their meeting, I saw this in my dream. Yes, I seriously dreamed about how Legolas and Tauriel met. How awesome is that! Anyway, I'm bored, so I talk a lot haha. **

**I put a poll on my profile, if you'd like to vote on it, I'd appreciate it. And after reading this first chapter, I'd like to hear what you think of it and if I'm good. **

**I**** write this story without a beta, so sorry if there are grammatical mistakes, English isn't my first language. **

**Usually I like writing very long stories, I hope that once I decide to make more chapters, it will be a very long one too.**

**Ok, I'll stop talking now... Enjoy the story!**

Legolas walked through the forest. He was angry, really angry. He had had a big argument with his father. He wanted to go to the archery field, but his father didn't want him to. It was so unfair, his father always wanted him to study. Legolas hated studying. It was stupid. All he wanted was becoming a warrior.

_Flashback_

_"__You're not going!" _

_"__Why not?" Legolas asked. "I want you to stay here!" Thranduil almost shouted. _

_"__Ada, it's unfair," Legolas said. "Everyone is always at the archery field. How can I ever be a warrior when I never practise?"_

_"__Look, when I was your age…," Thranduil started but Legolas stopped him._

_"__Stop saying that!" Legolas said. "When I was your age I had to study even more than you!" Thranduil shouted._

_"__I don't care!" Legolas said. "Ada, please, I can go and study after I come back?"_

_"__No!" Thranduil said._

_"__But ada," Legolas wanted to continue but then he felt something to his nose. He then realised his father had hit him._

_"__Legolas…," Thranduil couldn't even finish his sentence._

_"__I'm sorry ada," Legolas said. "I shouldn't have asked." He turned around to leave but Thranduil stopped him, seeing the tears in his eyes._

_"__Legolas, go to your room," Thranduil said calmly. _

_"__No, ada…," Legolas said. _

_"__Legolas, just listen to me!" Thranduil said. "I want you to go to your room now and I'll come to you soon!"_

_Legolas stared into his father's eyes. He didn't want to go to his room. His father may have thought that this would make him less angry, but it certainly didn't._

_Legolas walked towards his room, he couldn't believe it. Once he arrived at his room, he sat down on his bed. He felt his nose. It was bleeding. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't stop himself now. He looked around the room and saw his weapons._

_He thought for a while. He could go away, maybe his father would be happier then. But if he went away, the forest of Mirkwood could be very dangerous. Especially at night. He didn't know what to do._

_The window was open. Legolas stared out of the window. "Perhaps I should just go," Legolas thought. "Maybe that's better."_

_Yes, he would leave. He would leave immediately. He grabbed his bow and knife and walked towards the window. He suddenly heard footsteps in the corridor. That was his father! _

_Quickly Legolas climbed out of the window, it was very high, but it was worth it. It was a high jump, but he was sure it was safe enough. _

_He climbed down a little until he reached the end of his window. There was no other way he could get down except for jumping. He sighed. "This is not a good idea," he thought and jumped. He was right, it was a really bad idea. As soon as he hit the ground he felt a huge pain in his ankle._

_He looked around. No one could see him now. He started running into the direction of the forest, ignoring the pain in his ankle._

_End flashback_

Legolas sighed. Why was his father always so angry with him? He hadn't done something wrong. The pain in his ankle became too much and he sat down against a tree. It already started becoming dark. It was late.

Legolas tried to touch his ankle, but he couldn't. "Why have I been so stupid?" Legolas thought to himself. "I should never have done this."

But he didn't want to go back either. What could he do now? "I'd better climb up in a tree and get some sleep," he thought as he started climbing up.

The climbing was difficult as he could use only one leg. Carefully, trying not to put pressure on his ankle, he climbed up. It took him a while, but he finally got up.

He then realised how tired he was. But he was afraid to close his eyes. Mirkwood was dangerous. His father had always told him that there were fouler things than just spiders and Orcs. Things that Legolas had never seen before. He didn't want to know. He yawned and shivered. He wished he had taken his cloak with him.

It was very dark now and he realised he was hungry. Perhaps if he came out of the forest, he could shoot some animals to get some food. But he wasn't out of the forest yet. He slowly fell asleep. He would continue his journey tomorrow.

The next morning Legolas woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he?

O, now he remembered. In the forest, of course. He still felt tired, but he couldn't continue sleeping. This was probably the time he would usually wake up. He didn't know what time it was, he didn't even know it was day already or still night. The forest here was always so dark. He heard his stomach. It would probably be morning now otherwise he wouldn't have been so hungry. He then realised how much he missed the delicious breakfast he always got at home. "Don't think of that now, Legolas," he thought. "Don't think of that."

He climbed down the tree carefully, disappointed that his ankle still hurt. He continued his way through the forest.

It was still very cold. He hadn't seen any spiders or Orcs yet. Strange, his father had told him they were here very often.

Legolas continued walking until he heard something. He stopped walking and looked into the direction where the sound came from.

What was it? He started walking and when he heard the sound again he stopped again. He didn't dare to move. Then, he felt a huge pain in his shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell down on his knees, his hand grabbing the arrow and trying to pull it out.

Something came out of the bushes. It was a girl. The girl had red hair, and she was a little younger than Legolas. Probably around 12 years whilst Legolas was 14 now.

The girl knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry!" she said in shock as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were an Orc or a spider!"

Legolas stared at her in shock. "Who are you?" he asked. "Here, let me see your shoulder," the girl said, ignoring his question.

"Stop it!" Legolas said when she touched the arrow. "Stop, it hurts!"

"It will only hurt more if you keep moving!" the girl said. "I'm going to get it out, alright?"

Legolas shook his head. "Why are you even helping me? You don't even know me!"

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

Legolas hesitated. He really didn't know this girl. She could help him, but would he be able to trust her? He didn't know, but there was no other way he could get rid of the arrow in his shoulder.

"On three, alright?" she asked. Legolas nodded and prepared himself for the pain.

"One, two…," the girl said and pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. Legolas cried out in pain and fell down on the ground now, his hand trying to reach his shoulder. But the girl stopped him.

"Don't," she said. "You'll only make it worse if you touch it."

Legolas stared at her. Tears were forming in his eyes. It really hurt very much. He had never felt a pain like this before in his life.

The girl walked back. Where was she going? Soon she came back with a bag with things in it. She searched in her bag and found something. "What's that?" Legolas asked.

"Bandages," she responded. "You'll need them."

It was silence for a moment. "Come on, you have to remove your shirt," she said. Legolas shook his head. "No, I'm fine," he said. "I should keep moving."

"Where are you going then?" she asked.

"None of your business," Legolas responded and tried to stand up, but she stopped him.

"Please, I have to see your shoulder," the girl said. Legolas sighed as he removed his shirt. "Alright then," he said. "But hurry up, please. I have to hurry. I'm already late."

"Late for what?"

"As I told you before, none of your business."

The girl sighed as he looked at his shoulder wound. It was bad, but not too bad. There was a lot of blood, dripping down his shoulder. She carefully wrapped the bandages around his shoulder. Legolas winced in pain as she tried to help him.

"I'm sorry if it hurts," she said. Legolas said nothing. "I'm really sorry," she said. "I know you're sorry so you can stop saying that now!" Legolas said annoyed.

"Sorry," the girl said. Legolas sighed as he stood up. He winced in pain as he felt his ankle hurting. "Are you going to walk with that?" the girl asked.

"I have no other choice," Legolas responded. "You're from Mirkwood, aren't you?" she asked. Legolas nodded. "Of course," he said. "And you?"

"Me too," she said. "Where do you live?" Legolas asked.

"Nowhere," the girl said. "A few weeks ago my parents' house was burnt and I fled into the forest and I've been living here for a while now."

"That's bad," Legolas said.

"Why?"

"Living alone in the forest," Legolas responded. "You shouldn't do that, it's very dangerous here."

"But I can protect myself," the girl said and pointed at her bow. "I have my bow. And my knife."

"I have also a bow and a knife," Legolas told her. "Are you a good archer?" she asked.

Legolas shook his head. "Not really," he said. "But that's because I'm never allowed to practise."

"Why not?" she asked. "My father forbids me," Legolas responded. "He wants me to study and he wants me to be smart."

"Is that why you're here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you here because you have run away?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes," he said. "And I'm not planning on returning."

"Your father must be really worried about you now."

"I don't care," Legolas said. "Look, I understand that you don't care now," she said. "But your father must be worried sick about you. You should really go back?"

"And leaving you alone here?" Legolas asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine here," she said. Legolas sighed. "I don't want to go back. You don't even know my father."

"Who is he then?"

Legolas said nothing.

"Who is he? Or am I not allowed to know that?"

"My father is king Thranduil," Legolas responded sadly.

The girl was silent. "Your father is…? So that means that you're…"

"I'm Legolas," Legolas said.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't know you," she said.

"Don't say that 'my lord' every time," Legolas said. "I don't like that. Just call me Legolas, that's fine."

The girl smiled shyly. "And who are you?" Legolas asked.

"I'm Tauriel."

**So, what do you think about their first meeting? It was weird, wasn't it? Yes, I know, I'm a weird person having very weird dreams haha. Ok, I really have to stop laughing now. Shall I make more chapters of Legolas and Tauriel or not? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: Back home

**Hi, thanks so much for the reviews they made me really happy. So, I wrote another chapter. Watch out, spiders are coming! Haha :)**

"Where shall we go?" Tauriel asked him as they stood up. Legolas thought. "I don't know," he responded. "Where do you want to go?"

Tauriel shrugged. "I don't care where we go, I've been for so long time."

"That way!" Legolas pointed left and together they started walking.

He looked at Tauriel. He still didn't trust her, but he had no other choice. He was lost in the Mirkwood forest, and didn't know the way home. And, he didn't want to go home. He didn't know where to go so his only hope was following her.

He looked at her again. He looked at her red hair. "Your hair is weird," he said.

Tauriel looked at him. "Why?" she asked. "Well, because it's red," Legolas said. "I've never seen an elf with red hair before."

"Well, then I'm the first one with red hair," she said. "And why do you care?"

"Well, I care about it, because you are weird," Legolas said. "And not just your hair, but the rest as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're strange, no elf is living in the forest alone."

He could see her becoming angry. "Why do you care?" she said angrily. "Why am I still even walking with you here?" Legolas said. "I don't know you and I don't even trust you."

"Why don't you go away then?"

Legolas was silence. Was that what he wanted? Did he want to go away from her? He said nothing.

"What?" she asked. "Why don't you just leave then?"

"Be silent!" Legolas suddenly whispered. They both stood still. "What?" Tauriel asked.

Legolas looked around. "Spiders," he said.

Tauriel looked at him in shock. Did he just say spiders? She couldn't believe it.

"What do we do?" she asked him.

"I'll fight them," Legolas said. "There are not many of them."

"You can't fight them with your injured shoulder!" Tauriel protested.

"And you can't fight either," Legolas said.

"Why not?" Tauriel protested.

"You're a girl!" Legolas said. "I've never seen a girl fighting before."

"Shut up!" Tauriel said as she grabbed her bow. "Remember it was me who shot you, right?"

Legolas sighed. He looked at the trees. The spiders were close now. He too grabbed his bow.

"Be careful," Tauriel said. "Yes, I have to make sure that nothing happens to you," Legolas said.

Then the spiders approached them. Legolas was the first one to shoot an arrow at them, hitting the spider in its head, causing it to fell down on the ground immediately, dead.

"Good shot," Tauriel said and started shooting too. Most of her arrows hit their mark, but soon the spiders were with too many and Legolas couldn't use his bow anymore.

He grabbed his knife and started fighting the spiders again. "Legolas, watch out!" Tauriel suddenly shouted.

In shock Legolas turned around and saw a big spider coming for him. He tried to avoid the spider but he fell on the ground, the spider on top of him.

His knife fell out of his hand, and with the spider above him, he couldn't reach it. As the spider came closer to him, he tried to move away, but he couldn't.

Suddenly an arrow was shot in the spider, but it didn't kill him immediately. Fortunately it was enough for Legolas to reach for his knife. Quickly he stabbed it in the spider's head, killing it immediately.

"Thank you," he said to Tauriel. She smiled back. Legolas continued fighting, although moving his shoulder was still very painful for him.

There were only a few spiders left now. But then he saw something. A big spider was approaching Tauriel from behind and she didn't see it!

"Tauriel!" Legolas shouted and ran towards him. But he was too late. Tauriel looked behind her and saw the big spider, but she had no time to react. The spider stabbed her in her stomach.

"Tauriel!" Legolas shouted. He took his bow and shot as many arrows as he could to the spider, killing it. He ran and knelt down beside her.

"Tauriel!" he whispered. "L-Legolas?" she asked weakly.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine!" Legolas said. "Don't worry, ok? I know I'm not a good healer as you, but I'm going to take you back to Mirkwood."

"Legolas," she said again, before closing her eyes. "No!" Legolas said in shock. "No, please, stay awake!" But she didn't open her eyes anymore.

Frustrated Legolas looked around. He didn't know the way back home. He didn't even know where he was now. Yes, somewhere in the forest. But where?

He carefully picked her body up and started walking. Please let someone find me, Legolas thought. Please…

He walked for what seemed like an eternity. And he still didn't know the way home. Finally, when he couldn't go any further, he gave up and sat down on the ground.

He buried his face in his hands and started crying. He just wanted to help Tauriel, but he didn't know how. It was all his fault. If he had ran faster, he could have saved her.

"There, I see something!" He suddenly heard a voice. He looked up surprised. He didn't know that voice, but perhaps it was someone who could save them.

"Prince Legolas!" the voice said in shock. "There you are, what on earth happened to you?"

"Please, help her," Legolas sobbed. The elf looked at Tauriel, who was still unconscious. "What happened to her?" He asked. "S-spiders," Legolas said.

"Come on!" He called the other Elves. "We have to get them back quickly."

"Can you stand?" he asked Legolas. He slowly nodded. "Come on," he said. "Can you save her?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know," the Elf said. "But if we want to save her, we must hurry. Come on!"

They quickly started walking. "Amras, can you take the girl on the horse and go back to the palace as quickly as possible? I mean, you're the fastest rider here."

Amras nodded. "Of course," he said as he carefully picked up Tauriel and put her on the horse. "Hurry!" the Elf said.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked. "I'm Thalion," the Elf responded. "Don't worry, the girl will be fine."

Legolas nodded. "I tried to save her," he said. Thalion smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't go into the forest alone again, my lord."

Legolas sighed. "I know, I know," he said. "I'm sorry."

A few hours later they finally arrived at the palace. Legolas looked around and was so glad he was finally home.

"Come on," Thalion said. "I'm sure you want to see your father."

Legolas hesitated. He didn't want to see his father at all. His father would be very angry with him, he knew that. "I don't want to see him," Legolas said.

"Don't you know how worried your father was?" Thalion asked. Legolas shook his head. "He wasn't worried," he said. "I'm sure he didn't even care."

Thalion sighed. Legolas looked in shock as he saw his father approaching him.

"Legolas!" Thranduil said angrily. "What on earth where you thinking? Did you really think you could go into the forest alone for a whole day without warning me?"

"Ada, I'm sorry, I…"

"No, sorry is not enough!" Thranduil said. "Don't you know how worried I was?"

Legolas shook his head. "Ada, is she ok?"

"Who?" Thranduil asked. "The girl?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, ada," he said. "Is she alright?"

Thranduil sighed. "She hasn't woken up yet," he responded. "But I think she will live."

"Where did you find her?"

"In the forest, ada," Legolas said. "She was alone, and she told her she had no home. So I stayed with her and we were attacked by spiders and…"

"Just tell me later, not now," Thranduil said, still angry, and walked inside, followed by his son.

As soon as Legolas came to the Healing Halls, he saw Tauriel. "Tauriel!" he said and ran towards her.

She opened her eyes. "Legolas," she said. "Where am I?"

"Mirkwood," Legolas responded. "How do you feel? Does it still hurt?"

She nodded. "It still hurts," she said. "But I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Tauriel, I'm sorry," Legolas said.

"For what?"

"I could have saved you," Legolas said.

"How?"

"Well, if I had run faster, I could have reached you on time and then…"

"No, Legolas," Tauriel said. "It was my own fault, you couldn't have saved me. I'm just glad you brought me here."

Legolas smiled, but he still felt guilty. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Really sure," she said.

"Are you hungry?" Legolas asked. She shook her head. "Not really," she said. "Just tired."

"Then try to sleep," Legolas suggested. She nodded. "Have you already seen your father?"

He nodded. "Yes, he was really angry with me for leaving."

She shook her head. "I know you shouldn't have run away."

Legolas sighed. "Just try to sleep, and I'm sure that if you wake up, you'll feel better."

"Thank you, Legolas," she said and closed her eyes.

**So, they are finally saved. I'll try to make another chapter soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Talking

**Hi everyone, here's the new chapter already. I was so happy when I saw I had already 4 reviews, thanks so much for that! No, I haven't stopped writing my other story called 'shadows and love'. I'm still working on the new chapter (it's quite difficult) Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

When Legolas woke up, he didn't immediately know where he was. He looked around and saw he was in his own room, his father sitting next to him.

"Ada," he said tiredly. "Where is…?"

"Don't talk, ion nin," Thranduil said. "Just rest."

"But I need to know where she is," Legolas protested.

"Legolas, she is fine," Thranduil said. "She has lost a lot of blood, but she will live."

Legolas looked at his father. "I'm sorry, ada," he said. "I shouldn't have run away."

Thranduil sighed. "It's good that you know that now. Running away is never a good solution to your problems."

Legolas moved his shoulder and noticed it still hurt. "Does it already feel better, your shoulder?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, ada," he said. "It still hurts, but not as much as it did before."

Thranduil smiled. "That's good," he said. "And your ankle?"

"Still hurts," Legolas said. "But it's not too bad."

It was silent for a while before Thranduil started talking again. "Legolas, I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Legolas asked. He had completely forgotten about the argument they had before.

"For what happened," Thranduil responded. "I shouldn't have shouted at you. And I shouldn't have hit you."

Legolas stared at him. "It's alright, ada," he said. "You don't have to say sorry, it's me who has to say that. I should have listened to you."

Thranduil smiled and sat closer to his son. He pulled his arms around him and held him tight. "I'm so happy you're back, Legolas," he whispered.

Legolas smiled and leant against his father. "Me too, ada," he said. They sat there for some more minutes until Legolas yawned.

"You must be tired," Thranduil said. Legolas nodded. "Yes, I am," he said and yawned again. "I didn't really have a good night in the forest."

Thranduil didn't know what to say. "How many spiders were there?" he asked. Legolas thought. "Why do you want to know?" he asked. "We survived, isn't that important enough?"

"It is important, Legolas," Thranduil said. "It is important for the guard so they can try to get rid of these foul creatures."

Legolas nodded. "I understand, ada," he said. "Are you hungry?" Thranduil asked. Legolas shook his head. "Not really," he said.

"That girl," Thranduil said.

"Her name is Tauriel," Legolas said.

"Where is she from?"

"I don't know, ada," Legolas said. "I met her in the forest and she said she lived there."

"That's strange," Thranduil said. "Did she tell you why?"

Legolas shook his head. "She told me about it, but it was not much."

"And her parents?" Thranduil asked. "Do you know whether they are still alive or not?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, I don't know that," he said.

"Perhaps I should talk with her, to find out some more things about her," Thranduil said and stood up.

"Can I see her too?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil shook his head. "No, just go to sleep again, ion nin," he said. Legolas sighed. "Fine then," he said. "But if I wake up…"

"Yes, if you wake up you can go," Thranduil said and walked away.

Meanwhile Tauriel was still asleep, but soon she was woken up by the noise of the opening of a door. She tried to sit up, but that hurt too much.

"No, just lay down," Thranduil said as he entered the healing rooms. Tauriel stared at him. Was he really Legolas' father? Well, she could see that Legolas looked exactly like his father. The same hair, same face, but not the eyes. His eyes were different.

"I'm sorry, my lord," Tauriel said weakly. "So, you're Tauriel?" Thranduil asked. She nodded shyly. "Legolas told me about you," Thranduil continued. "Attacked by spiders, weren't you?"

She nodded again. "Strange that you both survived," Thranduil started pacing through the room.

"I had my weapons to protect myself, my lord," Tauriel explained. "You had weapons?" Thranduil asked.

Tauriel nodded. "Yes, my lord," she said. "A bow and a knife."

"Hmm, you're still young," Thranduil said. "How can it be that such a young girl can use those weapons?"

"My father taught me," Tauriel said. "Before…"

"Before what?" Thranduil repeated. "Before I left," Tauriel responded.

"And why did you leave?" Thranduil wanted to know more about her past.

"We lived at the edge of the forest, and we were attacked by Orcs. The Orcs, they burnt our house and my parents told me to leave. And so I did, I ran away and never came back."

"Do you know whether they are still alive or not?" Thranduil asked. She shook her head. "And when did that happen?"

"A few weeks ago," Tauriel responded.

"Who were with you, only your parents?"

She shook her head. "My parents and my brother, Súrion."

Thranduil was silent for a moment. "Don't worry, I'll just send out some people who can search for your parents and brother, to see if they are still alive."

Tauriel nodded. "When I came back at my parents' house, I couldn't even find their bodies."

"That's strange," Thranduil said. Tauriel nodded again. "Can I see Legolas, my lord?"

Thranduil shook her head. "I told Legolas to sleep and you should do the same. Perhaps you can see him in the morning. And besides, you're still weak because you've lost a lot of blood."

Tauriel sighed and closed her eyes. She felt so tired and her wound her very much. But she didn't complain. After all, she was already happy to be here. But she actually felt like a stranger here. She missed Legolas, he was the only one she knew. She wished she could just go to him and see him.

Finally, after a while, she finally fell asleep.

When she woke up, it took her a moment before she realised where she was. O yes, she was at Mirkwood. Now she remembered. The healing halls were big here. When she looked next to him, she smiled.

"Legolas," she said with a smile. "Tauriel," Legolas said. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine, just tired, but I'm fine."

"I was really scared," Legolas continued. "I thought you were going to die."

She laughed. "It was just a wound, Legolas," she said. "And it's not even bleeding anymore."

"Just a wound?" Legolas repeated. "You could have died, that's not funny."

She sighed. "I know, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," Legolas said.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Still very early in the morning," Legolas said. "I'm actually not even supposed to be here. My father didn't allow me to leave my room."

"Why not?" Tauriel asked. "Well, he wanted me to sleep for a long time because I knew I was tired," Legolas responded. "And yes, it's true that I'm tired. But I just wanted to see you."

"Your father came to me yesterday and told me that he would send out some people to find my parents and brother."

"That's good," Legolas said. "I don't think they're still alive," Tauriel said sadly.

Legolas looked at her. "Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Orcs destroyed our house, my parents told me to run away. And so I did, but I never found my parents again."

"That doesn't mean they're dead," Legolas said. Tauriel shook her head. "I don't really believe they're still alive."

It was silent for a moment. "If my father finds out I'm here, I'll be in trouble," Legolas said. Tauriel smiled. "Why don't you go back to your room then?"

Legolas sighed. "I just want to stay here, on my room it's boring."

They suddenly heard footsteps down the corridor. "That's my father!" Legolas said in shock.

"How do you know?" Tauriel asked.

"I know his footsteps," Legolas said.

And yes, when the door was opened, Thranduil walked in. "Legolas," he said. "I know you were here."

"Good morning ada," Legolas said. "How did you know I was here?"

"You were not in your room, so I knew you would be here," Thranduil said. "Legolas, what did I told you yesterday?"

"That if I woke up I was allowed to see her," Legolas said. "See, I did nothing wrong."

Thranduil sighed. "How long have you been here now?"

"A few minutes, I think," Legolas said.

Thranduil sighed. "Alright then, you can stay a little longer but then you must go to your room again, ok?"

Legolas smiled. "Yes, thank you, ada!" he said and his father walked away.

"Well, that was good," he said with a smile and they continued talking.

**And, what do you think of it? Is it good or bad? Any comments? Any grammatical mistakes? (sorry I'm Dutch) Next chapter should be up in a couple of days I think, depends on how much school homework I have this week...**


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. I've been quite busy so I don't think it's very good. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it. And please, review, not just reviews telling me that you like the story, but I'd also like some critical reviews, which can help improving my writing. I still think I'm making some mistakes. **

The days after were very boring for Tauriel. She was not allowed to leave her bed, and there was nothing she could do. But fortunately, she had Legolas with her.

Thranduil had sent some Elves away into the forest to try and find Tauriel's parents. And they still hadn't returned.

"I'm sure they will find them," Legolas assured her. But Tauriel didn't believe it. "I don't know," she said. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Why not?" Legolas asked. "Come on, don't give up hope so easily."

She sighed. "You don't understand," she said.

"I'm really happy that my father allowed me to be here with you now," Legolas said.

"Why?" Tauriel asked. "Well, my father wanted me to practise archery today," Legolas explained.

"Shouldn't you be doing that then instead of being here with me?"

Legolas shook his head. "No," he said. "I prefer staying with you than archery."

She smiled. "You have archery lessons?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes," Legolas said. "It's really fun, practising. When you feel better you should come with me."

She smiled. "I don't think your father would allow me to do that."

"Why not?" Legolas asked.

"I'm a girl," Tauriel said. "And what you said in the forest was right, girls don't fight."

"But you're an exception," Legolas said. "I know, there are no girls that practise archery. So what if you're the first one?"

"Legolas, you don't understand," Tauriel said. "How much I want to go and practise, I won't be allowed, I'm sure."

"Wait until my father sees how good you are," Legolas said.

"I'm not good," she said.

"You are good!" Legolas said. "I saw how you fought those spiders. You were doing great."

She sighed. "But I failed to kill that one spider that stabbed me."

Legolas shrugged. "Well, everyone makes mistakes," he said, trying to cheer her up. "I'll ask my father later if you can come with me, ok?"

She smiled. "Ok," she said. It was silent for a moment.

Legolas looked outside. "What are you looking at?" Tauriel asked.

"Do you think the healer would allow you to go outside for a while?" he asked. "I'm sure you'd like that."

Tauriel smiled, but shook her head. "I don't think he would allow that, Legolas," she said. "But you're right, I'd love to."

"I'll be right back," Legolas said and hurried away through the corridor and there he met Vesryn, the healer.

"Vesryn?" Legolas asked. "Yes, my lord?" the healer responded. "Shouldn't you be with your friend?"

"I know, I know," Legolas said. "But the thing is, she wants to go outside."

"I told her not to leave her bed for today," Vesryn said.

"But she hates being inside, she wants to go outside," Legolas protested.

Vesryn sighed. "My lord, I think she has to wait a little longer for that, she is not healed yet. We don't want her to get hurt again, do we?"

"But when I'm with her, nothing will happen to her, I promise you!" Legolas said.

"No, my lord," Vesryn said. "She will be allowed to go outside in two days, only with my permission."

Legolas sighed. "It's unfair," he said and walked away. When he entered the room he saw Tauriel had already fallen asleep.

He sat down next to her, not wanting to wake her. He smiled. He had started to like Tauriel very much now. First, when he met her, he didn't like her at all. But now, she had become a good friend of him.

Legolas quietly went back to his room and came back a few minutes later with a book in his hand. It was a book his father had given him some days ago. It was the book that Thranduil had got from his grandfather, Oropher.

And now, Thranduil had given the book to his son. Actually, the book was quite difficult to read, for Legolas was still very young. But he always tried to read it, no matter how difficult some words were.

"What are you reading?"

Legolas looked up in surprise. "O, you're awake," he said. Tauriel nodded. Legolas looked outside and noticed it was already dark. He looked back at his book and saw what he had read so far.

"So, what are you reading?" she asked again.

"A book," Legolas responded.

"Yes, I can see that. But what book?"

"The book my grandfather gave to my father and my father gave it to me," Legolas explained.

"O, I see," Tauriel tried to reach out and grab the book of him.

"No, give it back!" Legolas said. "I only want to see it!" She laughed.

"No, you don't need your hands to see it!" Legolas protested.

"What is it about, the book?" she asked.

"It's very difficult," Legolas said. "My grandfather wrote it. He wrote about war, and things like that. But it's still difficult to understand, so that's why I'm reading it slowly."

"Can I read it too?"

Legolas shook his head. "Maybe later," he said. "But not now." He looked back at his book.

"O, the healer told me you were allowed to go outside in two days," he added.

"Two days?" Tauriel looked sadly. "That's too long."

"I can't help it," Legolas said. "But for those two days, I'll stay with you, ok?"

"Not so fast, ion nin," a voice said.

Legolas sighed. "Ada," he said and turned around to see his father walking into the healing rooms.

"It's late, my son," Thranduil said. "So?" Legolas asked, not wanting to leave Tauriel.

"It is bedtime," Thranduil said. "No, ada, please," Legolas said. "Can I stay with Tauriel a little longer?"

Thranduil shook his head. "Tomorrow, ion nin," he said.

"My lord?" Tauriel asked shyly.

"Yes?"

"Do you already have some news of my parents?"

Thranduil shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, but I think they will return tomorrow. And then we can see if they have found something or not."

She nodded sadly. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine," Legolas tried to cheer her up.

"Come on, Legolas," Thranduil said. Legolas slowly stood up and closed his book.

"You're reading the book again?" he asked. Legolas nodded. "It's difficult, ada," he said.

"What?" Thranduil asked.

"The book I mean," Legolas said. "It's quite complicated and it has difficult words."

Thranduil laughed. "Your grandfather used to use a lot of difficult words," he said. "Now, come on, you can continue reading tomorrow."

Legolas sighed. "Yes, ada," he looked at Tauriel. "Good night," he said.

She smiled. "Good night, Legolas." And then Legolas and Thranduil left the room, leaving Tauriel alone.

She was worried. What if they didn't have any news of her parents? Then that would mean they were dead. But what if they found them? She and her parents couldn't live here in the palace forever. Would that mean she would have to leave Legolas?

No, she didn't want to leave. Legolas had become a really good friend of her, she didn't want to leave him now. But would Thranduil allow her to stay here? She didn't know. But, where else could she go now? There was no place to go, her home was gone. Her parents and brother were gone. The only one she had now was Legolas.

She thought of Legolas again. She liked him so much. She was nervous, she couldn't wait for tomorrow. She looked at the ceiling and tried to sleep, but she couldn't. Finally, after some more hours, she fell asleep.

**Ok, well, what happened to Tauriel's parents? Dead or alive? haha, I already know *laughs evil* Ok, I need to stop laughing now and concentrate on other things. Homework...**


	5. Chapter 5: The bad news

**Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's late. I also have a school life. Teachers just like it to give so much homework in the last few weeks before the summer holiday. My history teacher has just let me know I have a test on Thursday and it's something like studying 40 pages. So I have to go now and continue studying...**

Soon after Tauriel was finally able to leave her bed. Legolas had been waiting with her until the healer came in to tell her the good news.

"I can't believe it," Tauriel said with a big smile. "I know you can't," Legolas said. "I'm so happy you're finally allowed to go outside. I'll show you every place here, ok?"

She smiled. "Of course," she said and carefully stood up. "Here, let me help you," Legolas helped her pulling on her shoes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Just tired."

"You can rest some more if you want," Legolas looked outside. The weather was great, like yesterday and the day before.

But she shook her head. "No, thanks," she said and started walking. "I'm sure you I can stay awake for a little bit longer."

"Alright," Legolas said and she followed him through the corridor. When Tauriel looked around, she suddenly realized how big the palace was.

"It's so big here," she gasped. Legolas chuckled. "I know," he said. "When I was a child I got lost here sometimes."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did."

They came through a big hall, with many portraits on the wall. "Who are those?" Tauriel pointed at the faces on the wall.

Legolas looked at it. "My family," he responded. He pointed at the corner of the painting. "That's my grandfather."

"Your grandfather?"

He nodded. "He died in the war while defending the kingdom," he responded. "I've never known him. He died before I was born."

They continued walking. "And who's that?" Tauriel asked. Legolas looked at the painting. "Can't you see it's me?" he asked.

"Of course I see it's you," Tauriel said. "And your father. But who's the other person?"

"My mother," Legolas responded sadly.

Tauriel was silent. She didn't know his mother had died some time ago.

"She died two years ago," Legolas responded.

Tauriel didn't know what to say. Then they heard footsteps through the corridor.

"Legolas!" Thranduil approached to his son. "Ada," Legolas said. "Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"I was looking for Tauriel," Thranduil explained. "Well, she's right here," Legolas said.

"Tauriel, I need to speak with you alone, if you don't mind."

Tauriel looked at Legolas. "Alright, my lord," she said. "Is it about my parents?"

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, it is," he said and walked away. "Come on."

She looked at Legolas one last time before following the king.

She followed Thranduil to his room. "Sit here," he said and slowly Tauriel said down on the chair. She was really nervous. The news, it could be good or bad. She didn't know.

"What about my parents?" Tauriel couldn't wait any longer.

"Tauriel, calm down," he said. "We have found your parents' bodies."

"What?" Tauriel said in shock. She realized that they had found their bodies, but were they dead or alive?

"Where are they?" she asked. "Are they still alive?"

It was silence for a moment before Thranduil shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said. "We tried to help them, but when we found them, they were already dead."

Tauriel stood up in shock. "No, my lord," she gasped. "It's not true! It can't be true!"

"Tauriel, calm down a bit," Thranduil warned her. Tears were streaming down Tauriel's face.

"It can't be true," she cried. "What of my brother?"

"We didn't find him," Thranduil said. "Tauriel…"

But Tauriel didn't want to stay here any longer. She turned around and ran away. She didn't know where she was running, but she didn't want to stop. She realized she was running outside now. She could hear voices somewhere behind her, but didn't listen to them.

"Tauriel!"

She stopped running.

"Tauriel!"

She tried to catch her breath.

"Tauriel, wait!"

Then she turned around.

"Legolas…"

Legolas ran towards her. Legolas was exhausted, just like Tauriel, when he arrived.

"Tauriel, what on earth is wrong with you?"

Tears were still on her face. "What did my father say?"

Tauriel didn't want to say something, she knew that if she would talk, she would start crying again.

"Tauriel?"

"M-my parents," she softly cried.

Legolas immediately understood what had happened. He pulled both of his arms around him and held her tight.

Tauriel started crying and buried her face in Legolas' clothes.

"Don't worry, Tauriel," he whispered. He slowly started walking towards a tree and there they sat down.

Tauriel had her arms wrapped around Legolas'. Legolas wasn't quite sure about how to comfort her, but he tried to do his best.

"Where do I go now?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

"I have no home left, my parents are dead," Tauriel whispered and wiped away her tears.

"You can come and live here," Legolas suggested.

But she shook her head. "I don't want to," she said. "I just want to stay with my parents and brother."

"They didn't find your brother?"

She shook her head. "No, they didn't find him," she responded. "Legolas, I really would love to stay with you, but you have to understand, I can't stay here. I don't belong here."

"Do you want to stay out in the forest for the rest of your life then?"

Tauriel said nothing. "Legolas, you don't understand," she said.

"I do understand," Legolas responded.

"It's all my fault," she said. "I shouldn't have run away when they told me to run."

"It's not your fault, Tauriel!" Legolas said. "How can it be your fault? It wasn't your fault that the Orcs attacked you!"

"I should have helped them," Tauriel whispered.

"Look, two years ago when my mother died, I blamed myself for that," Legolas told her. "I wanted to leave, one time I even ran away from home, so much I was blaming myself. But my father told me it wasn't my fault. It had happened, and he told me there was nothing we could do about it anymore so that I didn't have to blame myself for it."

"But you had your father to comfort you," Tauriel said.

"You have me," Legolas said. Tauriel gave a small smile.

"Legolas, she said. "I'm so glad you're here with me now."

"Tauriel, I would never leave you alone," Legolas said. "I'm sure my father will say yes if I want you to stay here."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Legolas nodded. "Really sure," he said and stood up. "Come on, I think we should go inside. Dinner must be ready by now."

Tauriel also stood up. "Alright," she said. "But I'm not really hungry."

Legolas pulled his arm around her shoulder and took her inside.

**Don't worry, Tauriel is going to be fine. Or isn't she? Ok, that's always so cool, that I know the answers already and you don't. :) Well, be nice and leave a good review. I know I'm still making mistakes, but I'm really trying to do my best. See you at the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6: Outside

**Hi everyone, I know this chapter is late. Sorry, blame my teachers at school for that, not my fault. Anyway, I think the next chapter will be later as well, though I'll try to hurry up as much as I can. If you have any important things to tell me about the story, I'd like to know. If I'm making any mistakes, just tell me in a review or PM. Thanks!**

The next day Tauriel was allowed to see her parents' bodies. She didn't want to go alone so she had asked Legolas to come with her.

"When do you want to go?" Legolas asked.

"As soon as possible," Tauriel responded. She looked sad, very sad. Legolas had wanted to stay with her all the night, because she was so upset, but his father hadn't allowed her. Though, even he wasn't allowed to, Legolas had still been with Tauriel last night. He sat with her for a long time and had comforted her. He first didn't really know how to do that, but at least he helped Tauriel being less afraid.

"Shouldn't you eat something first?" Legolas asked.

She shook her head. "No thank you," she said. "I'm not really hungry.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Do you already know when the funeral is?" Legolas asked.

Tauriel shook her head again. "No," she responded. "But your father told me it would be in two or three days. Maybe four. He didn't know it yet."

"I'm sorry," Legolas said shyly.

"For what?" Tauriel asked. "I just feel sorry for what happened to your parents."

"You shouldn't feel sorry about that," Tauriel said. "Why not?" Legolas said. "You're my friend."

Tauriel smiled. "Yes, you are," she said. But her smile soon disappeared.

She felt tears coming up again. "Are you alright?" Legolas asked worried. "I'm fine," she lied.

"I want to show you something outside," Legolas told her.

"Outside?" Tauriel repeated.

Legolas nodded. "Do you want to come with me?"

Tauriel didn't know what he wanted so show her. But he looked and sounded very serious, so it had to be important. "Of course," she said and followed him outside.

It took them a few minutes before they arrived at a large tree. "What's that?" Tauriel asked.

"My mother's grave," Legolas said sadly. Tauriel didn't know what to say. Why did he show her this?

"Why do you want to show me this?" Tauriel asked.

"Well, I was thinking…," Legolas stopped talking.

"What were you thinking?" Tauriel asked.

"Well…," Legolas said again. "Perhaps your parents' grave can be next to my mother's grave."

"Why do you want that?" Tauriel asked.

"I'm sure my mother would have wanted that," Legolas said. "And my mother was important. But so were your parents. They were also really important."

Tauriel stared at the grave. "I don't know," she said. "It's alright if you don't want to," Legolas said.

But she shook her head. "How did your mother die, or can't I ask?"

Legolas stared at the grave again. "Perhaps I'll tell you later," he said. "I don't think I'm able to talk about it right now."

Tauriel could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Are you alright?" she asked. Legolas nodded. "I'm fine," he lied. He still blamed himself for his mother's death. He had been there, when she died. When she was killed by Orcs.

"Shall I teach you some archery?" Legolas asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know if your father wants to," Tauriel said. "I don't care about my father," Legolas said. "Shall I teach you or not?"

Tauriel smiled. "I'd love to," she said and followed him towards the archery field.

"I haven't seen you shooting arrows often," Tauriel said. "Only in the forest."

"Do you want me to do it again?" Legolas asked.

"If you want to," Tauriel said.

"Alright," Legolas took one of the bows in his hands and placed an arrow on it. He drew back the string of the bow, waited a few seconds, and then shot the arrow. Almost!

"That was good!" Tauriel said. Legolas sighed. "I still can't shoot very well," he said.

"The longer you practise, the better you will be. I'm sure of it."

"Do you want to try it as well?"

Tauriel didn't know. She could shoot a bow, and Legolas knew that. But she wasn't a quite good archer yet.

"Of course," Tauriel said as Legolas gave her the bow. She did the same as Legolas, she almost hit the target.

"Well, that was very good," Legolas said.

"It wasn't," Tauriel said disappointed.

"It was."

"It wasn't."

"It was."

"It wasn't!"

"It was, Tauriel. It was as good as in the forest."

Tauriel shook her head. "Perhaps I should go inside," she said. "Alright," Legolas said as they started walking.

During their walk they didn't say something to each other. Legolas could understand that. He knew Tauriel just needed some time alone, just like he needed when he lost his mother. The many times he spent time alone, his father was getting crazy of it.

But Legolas enjoyed it. Sometimes he had enjoyed the silence, the forest. He could really understand Tauriel.

Legolas decided to talk with his father. He knocked on his father's door.

"Who is there?"

"It's me, ada."

"Come in."

Legolas slowly opened the door and walked in. "Ah, Legolas," Thranduil said and walked towards his son.

"Do you need something?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, it's not me, ada," he said. "Can I ask you something?"

Thranduil nodded. "Of course," he said. "What do you want to know?"

"It's about Tauriel, ada," Legolas said. "I was wondering, now that she has lost both of her parents and her house…"

"Yes?"

"Can she stay here?"

It was silence for a moment. "I don't know, Legolas," Thranduil said. "Even if she's allowed to live in Mirkwood…"

"Ada, she can get a room here in the palace, can't she?"

"Legolas, you're not taking this really serious."

"I'm taking this really really serious!" Legolas protested.

"Legolas, calm down," Thranduil said.

"I don't want her to leave, ada," Legolas said. "She's my best friend."

"Your best friend?" Thranduil repeated.

"Well, I haven't told her she is my 'best' friend," Legolas said. "She only thinks she is a normal friend."

Thranduil smiled and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Alright," he said. "I'll have to think of that for a while, alright?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, ada, thank you!" he said.

He turned around to walk away, but then he stopped. "Ada?" he asked.

"Yes, ion nin?"

"I have another question."

"Ask me."

"Can Tauriel have archery lessons?"

"What? No, Legolas, she's a girl!"

"So what?" Legolas asked. "You should have seen her fighting in the forest, ada. She could fight so good."

"Legolas, she's a girl. At the training, have you ever seen girls fighting?"

"No," Legolas admitted. "But someone has to be the first one."

Thranduil sighed. "No, Legolas," he said. "I don't want it."

"Please, ada?" he begged.

"No, Legolas," Thranduil said again. "Now, go, I have more things to do."

Sadly Legolas walked away. Well, actually he was quite happy about the fact that maybe Tauriel was allowed to stay here with him! The archery lessons he could get for her another time. Right now, he only wanted to tell her the good news.

**Well, isn't that nice? Tauriel stays with Legolas. Well, I think next chapter will be her parents' funeral. See you later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Don't cry

**Hi everyone, sorry I'm late, but I've been really really busy. Tomorrow is my last test so after that I've more time to read. And right now I need to quickly. I've orchestra tonight. Also thanks for all the reviews you're giving, they mean a lot to me. I know my English is not perfect, that's why I'm trying to improve it. This is not the best chapter, so feel free to tell me how bad it is.**

Finally Legolas found her. "Tauriel!" he called. But she didn't hear him. He started running towards her. "Tauriel! " he called again.

He was walking in the forest when he saw Tauriel sitting against one of the many trees in Mirkwood.

He sat down next to her. "I've big news!" Legolas said enthusiastically.

"What?" Tauriel sounded sad. "If you tell me that my parents are still alive, then you can say it is big news."

"O, come on," Legolas said. "I asked my father and he said yes!"

"Yes what?" Tauriel repeated.

"You can stay here in Mirkwood!" Legolas smiled.

"W-what?" Tauriel fell silent.

"You don't want to stay here?" Legolas asked.

"Look," Tauriel said and stood up. "You don't understand. I've been in the forest for some weeks. And I survived. I'll be able to take care of myself, Legolas," she explained.

"But you can't live in the forest alone forever," Legolas protested. "Please, I want you to stay here. You're my best friend."

Then Tauriel did something that Legolas didn't expected. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you, mellon nin," she whispered. "I'm so glad to be with you."

Legolas smiled. "You're welcome," he said. "All I want to do is making you happy, that's all."

He felt something wet on his clothes. He held her close. "Don't worry, Tauriel," he said, not knowing what else he could say. "You'll be fine, alright?"

She nodded and wiped away her tears. "I really should stop crying," she said annoyed.

"Why, what's so wrong with crying?" Legolas asked.

"It makes me feel weak."

"It doesn't," Legolas said. "You're not weak, Tauriel. Look how you fight, how you managed to kill those spiders…"

"That's not what I mean," Tauriel said. "I mean I'm weak because I cry because of my parents. I shouldn't cry so much if I want to be a warrior later."

"Look, I want to be a warrior later as well," Legolas said. "But what you don't know is that I cry very often as well."

"You do?"

Legolas nodded. "Sometimes, I cry when I get hurt, during sword practising, when someone hits me that hurt a lot. And when I was younger I used to cry during storms in the night."

"So I'm not the only one?"

Legolas shook his head. "I bet even my father cries sometimes."

Tauriel laughed. "Do you think so? Your father is the king."

"I know," Legolas said. "But I think ada has cried before. For example when grandfather died."

"Your grandfather?" Tauriel repeated. "Oropher died in battle long time ago, even before I was born," Legolas explained. "And I think ada cried when naneth died."

"So it's normal to cry if you lose someone special?"

Legolas nodded. "Of course it is, if you cry for someone you've lost, I think it means that you love them. And you loved your parents, didn't you?"

She nodded. "I really loved them."

"Don't worry about it, Tauriel," Legolas said. "Do you think your parents would have wanted you to worry about them?"

She shook her head. "Then don't be afraid," Legolas continued. "You still have me, your best friend, remember?"

She nodded. "Yes," she said. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For helping me and for being my friend," she said. "I've never had any friends before."

"Really?" Legolas asked. "Well, I haven't had many friends before as well. Usually someone only wants to befriend me because I'm the prince."

"I didn't just befriend you because you are the prince," Tauriel said.

"I know," Legolas said. "That's why I like you as my friend."

Tauriel smiled. "Perhaps we should go back," she suggested. Legolas looked up at the sky. "You're right," he said and started walking. "I think a storm is coming."

And Legolas was right. A few hours later, when Legolas and Tauriel were already in their beds, the storm came. Legolas woke up because of a loud noise. He saw a flash of light and heard the rain. He sighed. He always thought it was difficult to sleep with that storm. He used to go to his father when he was younger to sleep with him. But no, he was old enough for this now.

What he didn't expect, was that suddenly his door opened and Tauriel came in. She had tears on her face. "Tauriel," Legolas said and walked towards her. "What's wrong?"

"The storm," she whispered.

Legolas understood. "I know," he said. "I'm afraid too."

"But you have your father to go to," Tauriel said. "I used to go to my parents as well when I was younger. But now I don't have my parents anymore, so I…"

"It's alright," Legolas said. "You can stay with me if you want."

She nodded and sat down on his bed. "I'm scared," she said.

"I know," Legolas said and pulled his arm around her. "Don't be afraid, the storm won't hurt you. We're inside."

She said nothing so Legolas continued talking. "My father always told me that when there's a storm, you shouldn't go outside. And that's why we're inside. So that the storm won't be able to hurt us."

She nodded and yawned. "You're tired, aren't you?"

She nodded again. "Yes," she responded. "Maybe we should try to sleep," Legolas suggested. "Good idea," she said as she lay down against him.

"Good night," Legolas whispered to her. "Good night," she whispered back.

It was silence for a moment.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"My parents' funeral is the day after tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know."

"Alright."

It was silence again. She leant closer to him and fell tears on her face again. She couldn't cry. Not in front of Legolas. Legolas was brave, she had never seen him crying, he would be a great warrior. But how could she be a great warrior if she couldn't stop crying?

She felt something on her face. It was Legolas, wiping away her tears. "Don't be afraid," he whispered. "I'm not," she whispered and tried to be brave.

"Good night again," Legolas whispered.

"Good night," she whispered back and quickly fell asleep.

**Next chapter should be up in a couple of days.**


	8. Chapter 8: The funeral

**Sorry for being so late. I wanted to write this chapter earlier, but I had no time and I didn't really know what to write. So here's the next chapter, I know, it's not a god chapter. But anyway, I hope you all are still reading the story, I hope you enjoy it.**

"It was morning and Tauriel was awake early. Today was here parents' funeral. She was really nervous, she hadn't even seen her parents once after they were found.

She was nervously pacing through her room. Only one hour until breakfast. She couldn't wait. She walked towards her window and looked outside. It was still dark. Of course, it was still early in the morning.

She sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands. She was scared. What could have happened to her brother? She had lost him on the same day as she had lost her parents. But they've found her parents, not her brother. Perhaps he was living in the forest as well. Or perhaps he was dead. She didn't know. One hour later it was finally time for breakfast. Tauriel hurried downstairs. Not because she was hungry, no, she wasn't hungry at all. But she wanted to leave her room. She wanted to see Legolas.

During breakfast she always sat next to Legolas. And this day was the same.

"Good morning," Legolas said. Tauriel said nothing. "You're not really looking forward today, aren't you?"

She sadly shook her head. "No," she responded. "The thing is, after their death I haven't even seen my parents once."

Legolas didn't know what to say. "You'll see them soon," he assured her. "But don't worry, I'll stay with you if you want."

She nodded. "Thank you," she said, not knowing what else she could say to him.

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked. Legolas looked up. "Do you know that uncle is coming back today?"

"Today?" Legolas repeated.

Thranduil nodded. "That's great!" Legolas said excited. His uncle had been traveling for the last few months and today he would return. He had completely forgotten about it.

"I hope he had a safe journey," Thranduil said. "You have an uncle?" Tauriel asked. Legolas nodded. "Yes," he said. "He's very nice, and a good fighter. He could teach you some of his fighting skills as well."

Tauriel smiled and looked at her food. She still wasn't hungry. But she had to eat something. Slowly she started eating.

The rest of the day Tauriel felt horrible. During the funeral she hadn't cried, she didn't want anyone to think her weak. She had been standing next to Legolas when her parents were buried.

And she hadn't cried even once. Now that she was back in her room, she felt alone. She wanted to go to Legolas, but what could she say? Nothing. That's why she stayed in her room. And that was where she started crying. She fell down on her bed and cried.

Meanwhile Legolas was waiting for his uncle to come back. "Perhaps I could go to Tauriel and see if she's fine," Legolas suggested.

"No, you'll stay here," Thranduil said. "I thought you wanted to see your uncle?"

"I want to see him," Legolas said. "But I don't want Tauriel to be alone."

"You can go after uncle has arrived," Thranduil said.

Legolas nodded. "Alright, I'll stay, ada," he said.

After some time Legolas could finally hear some footsteps down the corridor. "Hello everyone!" he heard a familiar voice saying. It was Amras, his uncle.

"Uncle!" Legolas ran towards him and wrapped his arms around him. "I missed you!" he said.

"I missed you too, Legolas," Amras said with a smile and walked towards Thranduil. "How are you, brother?" he asked. "How have things been here when I was gone?"

"Everything is fine here," Thranduil said. "Nothing to worry about. How was your journey?"

"Quite dangerous," Amras said. "Dangerous?" Legolas asked. "Yes, very dangerous," Amras explained. "I had to be very careful whilst I was travelling, and there were many Orcs and other foul creatures on the road."

"But you're a good warrior," Legolas said.

Amras smiled. "How are your warrior skills going?" he asked.

"Very good," Legolas said. "I have killed some spiders."

"Spiders?" Amras' gaze moved to Thranduil. "Did you let him go to the forest?"

Thranduil shook his head. "Of course not!" he said. "But he decided to run away when I didn't know and I found him in the forest."

Amras laughed. "It was not funny!" Thranduil said. "I thought he died!"

"O come on, Thranduil," Amras said. "I know Legolas, he won't die easily."

"But you don't know how many spiders there were," Thranduil protested.

"Ada, I'm still alive, see?" Legolas said. "Nothing to worry about."

"Uncle, can you tell me all your adventures?"

"Of course," Amras said. "Do you want to hear them right now?"

Legolas shook his head. Usually he would have loved to hear all those stories, but right now he first wanted to go to Tauriel.

"I have to go," Legolas said and wanted to leave, but Amras stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Tauriel, my best friend," Legolas explained

"Who's that?"

"We found her in the forest some time ago," Thranduil responded.

"So I'll tell the stories after dinner?" Amras asked. Legolas nodded. "Of course!" he said. "But I need to go now." And he walked away.

When he knocked on Tauriel's door, he heard no response. "Tauriel?" he asked. Again no response. "Tauriel?" He carefully opened the door. But when he came in, he couldn't find her.

"Tauriel?" he called, louder this time. He walked through her room and noticed the window was open. 'She has left,' Legolas thought to himself.

What could he do now? He could follow her, but he wasn't sure whether he could find her or not. Or he could stay here. No, he definitely wouldn't stay here. He would go after her.

Legolas ran downstairs. How long had she been gone? He didn't know. Perhaps she had even left some hours ago. He ran faster. "Where are you going, ion nin?"

'Not now, ada,' Legolas thought. "Outside," he said.

"Outside?"

Legolas nodded. "I'll be fine ada," he said.

"Alright, but don't be late for dinner, alright?"

Legolas nodded and ran outside. He had to hurry. Where could she have gone? She could have gone everywhere!

'The forest,' Legolas thought. 'She must have gone to the forest.' He started running even faster.

An hour later he still hadn't found her. He tiredly sat down against a tree. Perhaps he should go back...

No, he wouldn't give up now. He wanted to call for her, but he didn't want to because that might wake up the spiders. Still, he had no other choice.

"Tauriel?" he called. But he got no response. 'Perhaps she isn't even in the forest,' he thought.

He decided to search for one more hour. And after that hour, he could see something in the distance. A small house. Only, you could not call it a house anymore. It was burned

Legolas wondered whether it was Tauriel's home or not, he had never seen it before. He slowly and carefully walked towards it. "Hello?" he asked. But he got no response.

He approached the house and looked around. "Tauriel?"

Tauriel walked towards him. "Legolas," she said. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Legolas asked her.

"I just...," she said. It was silent. "I just wanted to see..."

"You should come back," Legolas said.

"Has anyone noticed I left?" she asked.

"Not yet," Legolas said. "How did you know I left?"

"I wanted to go to your room, but you weren't there," Legolas explained. "So I decided to look for you outside, as your weapons were gone as well."

She sighed. "Why did you come after me? I can take care of my own now."

"I only came after you because I care for you," Legolas said. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, that's all."

"I was searching for my brother," Tauriel said. "Who is your brother?" Legolas asked.

"Gilion," she responded. "He was older than me, and he cared a lot for me. My father said we looked a lot like each other, although my brother had brown her and I have red."

Legolas was silent. "Perhaps we will find him," he said. "How can you be so sure?" Tauriel asked. "Right now he may be lost in the forest, whilst I am doing nothing to help him."

"Tauriel, it's getting dark and late," Legolas said. "We might get lost ourselves."

"Fine, then I'll go alone," Tauriel said and walked away. "Tauriel, wait!" Legolas called her. "Don't leave. You can't go now. Please, don't be stupid and come back home with me."

Tauriel stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Tauriel?" Legolas asked again and walked towards her.

"Please, you shouldn't worry so much," he said. "Let's just go home and have some rest."

"I don't want to go home," Tauriel said.

"But you can't stay here," Legolas said.

"I know."

"Please, everyone will be worried sick if you get lost."

"Fine, but do you promise me that I can still try to find my brother?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I'll help you finding him, don't worry about that. But first we should get home."

She nodded and Legolas took her hand. "Thank you," she said and together they walked back.

**Please review, I hoe you liked it. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days. I'll try to do one more chapter before I go on summer holiday next week.**


	9. Chapter 9: Guests from Rivendell

**_Hi everyone, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the ideas, I finally know what to write now. In this chapter Mirkwood will have some guests from Rivendell. There are also some changes in age. Legolas is 17 now, Tauriel is 15, Arwen is 18 and Elladan and Elrohir somewhere 20. Enjoy!_**

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked. Legolas looked up. "Yes, ada?" he asked. "We have guests today," his father told him.

"Guests?" Legolas asked. "Who?"

"Elrond and his family from Rivendell," Thranduil responded. "That means that Arwen is also coming?" Legolas asked enthusiastically.

Thranduil nodded. "When will they come?" Legolas asked. "Somewhere this afternoon," his father responded.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Legolas asked.

"It was a surprise," Thranduil said with a smile and continued eating his breakfast.

"Who is coming?" Tauriel asked, not knowing who Elrond was. "Lord Elrond and his family," Thranduil responded. "And Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir," Legolas said. "Arwen is one of my special friends."

"She's a friend of yours?"

Legolas nodded. "We're very close friends, even though we don't see each other often."

Tauriel said nothing. So Legolas had another friend? She knew she was also Legolas' friend. But who was Arwen? She decided to wait for this afternoon.

"Tauriel, something wrong?" Legolas asked as he noticed how silent she was. Tauriel shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong," she said. "I just don't feel well. I think I should go back to my room."

Legolas looked at her. What was wrong with her? She had been feeling well for the whole morning, until he started talking about Arwen. He didn't understand. "I hope you feel better in the afternoon," he said before she walked away.

Immediately Tauriel walked towards her room. Legolas had no idea what she was worried about. It was not only Arwen she was nervous about. Also Lord Elrond, she didn't even know him. Perhaps he would think she was weird, or other things.

She lay down on her bed and suddenly realised how tired she felt. She would try to do her best this afternoon and make sure that Lord Elrond would like her.

Later that day she heard a knock on her door. Could that be Legolas? She didn't know. "Come in," she said as the door opened. It was Thranduil. "Tauriel," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Better, my lord," she said. "Why are you here?"

"Here," Thranduil showed her something. It was a dress. "B-but, my lord," Tauriel said in shock. "I can't wear a dress."

"You'll have to," Thranduil said. "There will be a feast tonight, and everyone will come in a dress."

"But I have never worn a dress before," Tauriel said. "Then this will be your first time," Thranduil said. "I'm sure Legolas will like it."

"I don't care whether he likes it or not," Tauriel said stubbornly. "I won't wear it."

"Everyone will say you look beautiful, don't you want that?" Thranduil said.

Tauriel shook her head. "Can I not go in my normal clothes?" she asked. Thranduil shook her head. "Of course not," he said. "You can choose; you wear this dress or you don't go to the feast."

Tauriel stared at him. Not going to the feast? But then she would leave Arwen and Legolas together? "Alright," she said. "I'll wear the dress."

Thranduil smiled. "Our guests will arrive in an hour. Will you be ready then?" She nodded nervously. "Yes, my lord," she said and looked at the dress again before Thranduil left her room.

Tauriel sighed. To be honest, the dress she had to wear was beautiful. It was green, her favourite colour. Some minutes later she heard another knock on her door. This time it could only be Legolas.

"Come in," she said, but she didn't sound happy. And indeed, Legolas walked in. He didn't say anything, but looked at her.

"What?" she asked, not liking it when Legolas looked at her. "You look beautiful," Legolas said. She laughed. "Do you think so?" Legolas nodded. "Yes," he said. "You look really beautiful in that dress."

"Your father made me wear it."

"He made a good choice then," Legolas said. "Shall we go?"

Tauriel sighed. "I don't want to go, I hate wearing a dress."

Legolas smiled. "O come on, I'm sure it will be fun."

"I hope so," Tauriel said and followed Legolas downstairs.

"They're coming," Thranduil said as he saw Legolas and Tauriel approaching. He turned towards Tauriel. "You look good," he said. "Thank you, my lord," Tauriel said shyly.

"There they are," Thranduil said and walked towards their guests.

"King Thranduil!" Lord Elrond said and got off his horse. "Don't say 'king', mellon nin," Thranduil said, happy to see his friend again.

Elrond looked at Legolas. "Your son has grown," he said. Thranduil smiled. "I know," he said. "And who is that?" Elrond turned towards Tauriel. "I'm Tauriel, my lord," she said shyly. "I assume you're Legolas' friend," Elrond said. She nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Legolas!"

Legolas turned around and saw Arwen coming his way. "Arwen!" he said enthusiastically. They embraced for a few seconds before looking at each other. "You've grown since the last time I saw you," Legolas said with a smile.

Arwen was older than him, Tauriel could see that. "Who's that?" Arwen looked at Tauriel. "I'm Legolas' friend, Tauriel," she said. "Nice to meet you," Arwen said and turned back to Legolas.

"I missed you, mellon nin," Arwen said and pulled her arms around Legolas again. Legolas smiled. "I missed you too."

Tauriel looked at the two. She couldn't believe it. Why were they so close?

"Did you have a safe journey?" Thranduil asked his friend. Elrond nodded. "Yes, we haven't met any Orcs fortunately."

Meanwhile Tauriel walked towards two other Elves. "Who are you?" she asked curiously. "I'm Elladan," one of them said. "And I'm Elrohir," the other one said.

"You're twins," Tauriel said. "I've never seen twins before."

"Well, then this is the first time," Elrohir said with a smile. "So, you're Legolas' new friend?" Elladan asked. She nodded. "Yes," she said. "Strange," Elrohir said. "What do you mean?" Tauriel asked. "Well, Legolas doesn't make friends easily," Elladan explained.

She looked at Arwen and Legolas again. "You're not jealous, I hope?" Elrohir said with a laugh. Quickly Tauriel looked away and shook her head. "Of course not," she said.

"Don't be jealous, Tauriel," Elladan said. "Legolas and Arwen are just very close friends, nothing more." "I know," Tauriel said.

"Why don't you go to them?" Elladan asked. "Arwen can be very nice." Tauriel didn't know. "Perhaps I should give them some time alone," she said. "They haven't seen each other for a long time."

"You look great in that dress," Elladan said. "Thank you," Tauriel said before walking away into the direction of Arwen and Legolas.

**Sorry this chapter was quite short, I'll try to make the next one longer...**


End file.
